Prince Peasley Missing?
Gotten out of the Stardust Fields, the gang continued their journey until they are surrounded by knights. Knight 1: We.. We found you at last! You scum! What have you done to Prince Peasley!? Ratchet: Wait.. What? Kiva: Take it easy, we just got here. Knight 2: There's no mistaking it! YOU kidnapped Prince Peasley! Genis: This place just gets weirder and weirder.. Caulifla: What? Where's your proof!? Knight 3: We have witnesses! Now confess, villains! Ratchet: Look, we're peace-keepers, not villains. Kiva: Yeah and I'm a Keyblade Master. Cabba: Plus, you're talking to Mario and Luigi- Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Knight 2: Lies! Bald-faced lies! The superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom would never come here! - Suddenly, Tolstar- who is badly bruised and wrapped in bandages- flew in and tells the truth. Tolstar: They're not lying. They said they've come here, chasing someone named Ceckletta and Arpeggio... And they're really, really tough.. Kiva: Plus, they stole Peach's voice! Knight 1: ..Oh dear. Oh, my! Ohhh, BOY! Pardon us, everyone. So sorry! See, our kingdom's Prince Peasley was kidnapped by something...or so recent reports out of Hoohoo Village claim. We have been looking for any sign of the perpetrator. Knight 3: According to eyewitness accounts, the prince's kidnapper wore an odd helmet, spoke of mustard and fink-rats. That is all we have to go on. Reia: You're thinking what I'm thinking? Kiva: Yeah. Fawful. Cubba: Someone you know? Reia: Very recently. And I do mean, recent. Kiva: Anyway, can you guys let us through? Knight 2: Yes, of course. - The knights went on with their investigation and the gang entered Hoohoo Village. Ratchet: A village next to a waterfall. Impressive. Reia: Captain, I sense a dark power from below the mountain. Kiva: Me too. Genis: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get him! Presea: Wait. I felt the earth move from one of the buildings. Genis: You mean there's the work-smith shop there? Kiva: Seems like it. Let's check it out. Ratchet: Kiva, can you go with Genis and Presea for us? Kiva: Sure. Reia, think you're going to be okay without me? Reia: Relax, sis. I'm tougher than they think. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva, Genis and Presea went up and the rest of the gang went down, when they see Fawful attacked one of the guards. Reia: Hey, bean-head! Fawful: Y-You again! You are the pair of fink-rats that swooped in with the Bowser that I hate! Ratchet: Yeah, we are. We're here to see justice is done in this kingdom. Fawful: Hmph! While I was busy with Peasley, you have been catching me! I have fury! But Cackletta has already begun smearing the butter of her next tasty plan over Beanbean Castle! Since you two cannot make it in time, I say to you that it is better never than late.. Karasu: You mean the other way around, right? Ratchet: He's just insane.. - Fawful prepared to drop a boulder to block the gang. Reia launched forward, but Kale saved her to pulling back as the boulder hits the ground. Fawful: Since you will not be shattering this stone, I laugh at you trying to climb down this mountain! - Reia used her power blast at Fawful as he ran away again. Reia: Get back here, green-faced coward! Kale: Master, stop. Please. Ratchet: Great. We need something strong enough to get this through. Cabba: Why not using your arsenal? Ratchet: The village would panic if I used future technology. We need another plan. Reia: Kale, why did you..save me? Kale: Because I want to be brave..just like you. - Reia smiled. Meanwhile, back at the village, Kiva, along with Genis and Presea, found two Hammerhead Bros working on a stone. ???: Th-This is the last stone! Now we show the true spirit of the Hammerhead Bros! Kiva: Excuse us? Mallet: Huh? Who are you? Kiva: I'm Kiva. This is Genis and Presea. Are you two the Hammerhead Bros? ???: Yes, we are. Kiva: Good. We are looking for a hammer that we can use. ???: Well, we are just about to make one now. This is the last stone we can find, so there won't be any guarantees if it fails. Kiva: Thanks. - The Hammerhead Bros. gave their all, but the stone broke apart just as Reia and the others came back. Kiva: Crud! Genis: You got to be kidding me.. Reia: It's just a rock, guys. Mallet: What do you two think you're starin' at? Ratchet: Wait. Let me explain.. - A few minutes later... Mallet: Huh? What? You want us to make you a hammer?? Kiva: Yeah. We need it to get though tough obstacles ahead. And, well... ???: Hey! I know those two dudes! They're Mario and Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom! The Jump and Hammer Kings! Mallet: Yeah! You're so right, Sledge! I remember these guys! Ratchet: Well, they're good at those things. That's for sure. Kiva: Anyway, is there more of those rocks you had earlier? Mallet: In order to make Hammers, we need Hoohoo Blocks from the mountaintop. And since Blablanadon suddenly stopped comin' down here, we can't get up to the summit! Genis: Blabla-who? Kiva: Blablanadon is like a watcher here. Genis: Okay, I'm with you. What exactly are these Hoohoo Blocks?? Mallet: Hoohoo Blocks are hard stones. Hammers made from these stones can break anything! Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: So, if we get these blocks, they'll help us made the weapons. Kiva: Yeah. Karasu: It'll be easier on my spaceship. We can fly up there. Ratchet: Luigi, think you and Mario can climb up the mountain without us? Luigi: Ok. - The gang took Karasu's spaceship to the top of the mountain and landed, spotted a telescope at first glance. Tapion: The villagers said that we can see the entire kingdom from here. Reia: Yeah. - Reia decided to look through the telescope. Reia: Amazing.. Kiva: I know, this view is massive. - Reia moved aside and lets Kiva look through the telescope. Kiva: Wow... I can see the entire kingdom! Reia: That's not all. The airport's next to the kingdom, over there. That can be our ticket out of here. Kiva: That's good. Reia: I would've imagine what Arpeggio's going to do with Peach's voice.. Kiva: Yeah, something awful.. Reia: At this point, one of us has to fight him. Kiva: Well, maybe.. But, we are going to track him down, right? Reia: Right, which won't be easy. Kiva: Anyway, how long will Mario and Luigi get here? Reia: Not for a little while. Tapion: Reia, we've got a copy of the map here while we are regrouping with everyone. Think you can help me pinpoint a few things? Reia: Might as well. Kiva, want to help out? Kiva: Sure. - Tapion unfolds the map of the Beanbean Kingdom for Reia and Kiva to see. Category:Scenes